Illusion délusoire
by Nessouille Kirk-Anderson
Summary: Depuis que son mari est mort, Rachel Berry-Hudson n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quand Finn réapparait subitement, elle commence à revivre. Mais pourquoi Kurt et Blaine disent qu'il est mort alors qu'il est dans ses bras ?


_Salut à Tous. _

_Je viens avec une petite histoire sur Rachel Berry et Finn Hudson. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas ce couple mais j'espère vraiment que vous allez me lire jusqu'au bout. _

_Résumé__ : Depuis que son mari est mort, Rachel Berry-Hudson n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quand Finn réapparait subitement, elle commence à revivre. Mais pourquoi Kurt et Blaine disent qu'il est mort alors qu'il est dans ses bras ?_

_Disclamer__ : Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon les évènements de seraient pas les mêmes. Tout est à Ryan Murphy et aux autres. _

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Illusion délusoire **_

Quelques fois, Rachel rêvait encore mais tout ça était derrière elle maintenant. Elle n'avait plus la possibilité de rêver. Elle n'en avait plus l'envie. Avant, sa vie était un rêve. Elle rêvait de monter sur scène et de chanter. Aujourd'hui, elle montait sur scène tous les soirs à Broadway. Elle rêvait d'être reconnue pour son talent. Aujourd'hui, les critiques étaient unanimes et voyaient en elle la nouvelle Barbra Streisand. Mais par dessus tout, elle rêvait de fonder une famille. Elle avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Finn Hudson, son mari. Mais il lui avait été arraché. Mais désormais, elle montait sur scène uniquement parce qu'elle avait besoin d'argent pour vivre et qu'elle ne savait faire que ça. Elle montait sur scène machinalement. Elle connaissait le spectacle et surtout son rôle par cœur. Elle jouait Caty depuis presque trois ans. Elle sortait de scène et rentrait chez elle où elle s'allongeait sur son lit pour contempler son plafond. Elle ne bougeait que lorsqu'elle avait un rôle à jouer. Elle était actrice. Elle donnait bien le change. Elle arrivait à faire croire qu'elle s'était remise de disparition mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne changeait pas de rôle uniquement parce qu'il était venu la voir le jour de la première. Il avait demandé une permission uniquement pour venir la voir jouer dans sa première pièce à Broadway. Elle n'avait pas changé d'appartement parce qu'ils vivaient ici quand il était là. Elle avait encore l'illusion qu'il la retrouverait ici. Quand elle était seule, elle l'imaginait à côté d'elle. Dans ces moments-là, elle se blottissait contre son illusion et lui racontait sa journée. Quand elle revenait à la réalité, elle s'autorisait à pleurer ce bonheur qu'elle n'aurait plus. Le peu d'amis qui lui restait essayaient de lui faire faire de nouvelles rencontres mais aucun homme n'était à sa hauteur. Elle ne voulait que lui. Ils avaient alors cessé d'essayer. Certains avaient même cessé d'essayer d'avoir une conversation avec elle et ne prenaient que rarement de ses nouvelles. Un coup de téléphone pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et un autre pour la nouvelle année. Seul son meilleur ami et beau-frère passait la voir régulièrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à avoir un autre homme dans sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son souvenir. La Rachel Berry pleine de rêve du lycée avait laissé place à une Rachel Berry-Hudson pleine de désillusion.

Elle était allongée sur son lit quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna pour annoncer un visiteur. Elle fut tentée de ne pas ouvrir. Quand la personne sonna une seconde fois, elle consentit à se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Sur le pas, Kurt attendait impatiemment qu'elle ouvre la porte. Kurt Hummel-Anderson n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Tout devait aller vite que ce soit dans sa vie professionnelle ou dans sa vie personnelle. Rien n'était laissé au hasard. Chaque jour, il passait chez elle à la même heure juste après sa journée de travail mais juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour le théâtre.

- Tu fais peur à voir, Rach'.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Comme tous les jours ! Je m'assure que tu es encore vivante.

- Je suis vivante. Tu as fait ta corvée de la journée. Tu peux aller rejoindre ton mari.

- Tu n'es pas une corvée ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je m'inquiète pour toi. Blaine ne finit que dans une heure. Ca me laisse le temps de discuter un peu avant toi avant que tu ne partes pour le théâtre. Et même s'il avait terminé, je serais ici avec toi. Surtout aujourd'hui.

- On a discuté. Au revoir Kurt !

- Tu m'as dit la même chose hier et avant-hier et tous les jours depuis un an. Sauf que je ne te lâcherais pas, Rach'. Tant que tu n'iras pas bien, je continuerais à venir te voir pour te montrer que tu n'es pas seule. Quand tu décideras que la vie vaut encore la peine d'être vécue, je serais là.

- Je vais très bien. Maintenant je ne te raccompagne pas, il faut que je me prépare.

Rachel partit vers la salle de bain sans même vérifier que Kurt soit parti. C'était tous les jours la même chose. Parfois, il venait avec son mari et ils restaient avec elle jusqu'au moment où elle partait au théâtre. De temps en temps, ils l'accompagnaient, assistaient à son spectacle, la raccompagnaient chez elle et rentraient chez eux. Avant d'entrer dans la douche, elle entendit le styliste crier qu'il partait et la porte se fermer. Après sa douche, elle enfila un survêtement et ses baskets. Elle attacha sommairement ses cheveux et enfila son manteau. Elle sortit affronter le froid de l'hiver new-yorkais. Elle arriva rapidement à la salle de spectacle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer ses partenaires et l'équipe technique. Avec le temps, elle avait eu la réputation d'être une diva mais elle s'en foutait. Ils ne la connaissaient pas et ne savaient rien de sa vie. A vrai dire, elle se foutait de tout ce qui pouvait être dit sur elle. Seul son avis comptait mais il ne pouvait plus le lui donner. Elle s'habilla et se maquilla rapidement mais elle resta dans sa loge en attendant que le signal lui indique qu'elle devait bientôt monter sur scène.

Elle s'assit dans son petit canapé avec leur photo de mariage dans les mains. Tous les jours avant de monter sur scène, elle passait presque trente minutes à se rappeler leurs moments avant que tout bascule. Le premier souvenir qui passait devant ses yeux était leur première rencontre. La première fois qu'elle avait son visage, il marchait dans le couloir au côté de Noah Puckerman, son meilleur ami. Elle avait sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en elle à ce moment mais elle aimait ce sentiment. Mais leur première vraie rencontre remontait au moment où le jeune homme était entré au Glee Club. Leur relation avait d'abord été amicale. Il sortait avec la capitaine des cheerladers mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'embrasser. Il était parti en courant. Il n'en avait pas reparlé par la suite ou si peu. Elle se souvenait du baiser sur la scène de New-York après avoir chanté _Pretending_ aux Nationales. Ils étaient devenus la risée des chorales du pays mais elle s'en foutait parce qu'à ce moment-là, il était avec elle. Il devait se marier pendant leur dernière année de lycée. Mais il avait décidé de lui rendre sa liberté même si elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait été acceptée à la NYADA et il avait décidé de s'engager dans l'armée. Elle n'avait connu aucun homme après lui. Elle flirtait mais elle mettait fin à toute relation avant qu'elle ne commence. Elle avait finit par avoir une réputation de fille froide mais elle s'en foutait. Elle lui était fidèle. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Il était revenu dans sa vie presqu'un an et demi après avoir disparu. Elle avait été la première personne à qui il avait donné de ses nouvelles. Quand il avait une permission, il passait rapidement voir sa mère et son beau-père et passait le reste avec elle. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle était heureuse. Elle se sentait complète. Ils s'étaient mariés quelques semaines après leurs retrouvailles. Elle avait tout préparé dans le plus grand secret pendant qu'elle préparait son spectacle. Quand il était revenu pendant un mois, ils avaient invité leur famille et leurs amis dans une petite salle de Lima où leur mariage avait été célébré. Il portait son uniforme alors qu'elle portait une longue robe blanche. Elle ne portait pas de voile. Leurs proches avaient été surpris de ce mariage mais avaient vite conclu que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Après tout, ils étaient fiancés depuis le lycée. Leurs fiançailles avaient juste duré plus longtemps que prévu finalement. Elle se souvenait de la première du spectacle. Elle avait un stresse énorme. Elle était enfin sur une scène de Broadway. Elle jouait le rôle principal d'un spectacle. Elle avait été tellement stressée qu'elle avait envisagé de tout quitter et de rentrer à Lima. Il était venu la voir et lui avait fait reprendre confiance en elle. Elle était montée sur scène sans tract. Quand elle joua la seule scène où elle se mettait presqu'à nue émotionnellement, elle avait tourné son regard vers lui. Elle reprit immédiatement confiance en elle. Les critiques avaient été unanimes. Elle avait été parfaite. Mais elle se foutait de ces critiques. Il l'avait trouvé parfaite. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Aujourd'hui, un autre souvenir venait se greffer aux autres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ca faisait un an jour pour jour qu'elle avait reçu la lettre. Ce simple morceau de papier froid et impersonnel lui avait annoncé la mort de son mari. Ce jour-là, elle s'était effondrée. Elle avait pleuré pendant plusieurs jours. Dès qu'ils l'avaient appris, Kurt et Blaine étaient venus la voir et ils avaient pleuré ensemble la mort de son mari, de son frère, de son beau-frère et ami.

La sonnerie retentit. Elle plaça la photo sur le miroir, sécha ses larmes et sortit rejoindre les autres. Tous étaient présents. Ils étaient tous réunis autour du metteur en scène. Il donnait les dernières recommandations comme tous les soirs. Elle ne les écouta qu'à moitié. Elle se plaça devant la porte lui permettant d'entrer en scène. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage. C'était la seule minute de la journée où elle se sentait vivante. Le stress montait en elle pendant une minute avant de redescendre tout aussi rapidement. Elle entendit les premières notes de sa chanson. Elle entra en scène et commença à chanter. Par reflexe, elle tourna son regard vers la place qu'il occupait lors de la première à la fin de la chanson. Elle se figea. Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne reprit pied que lorsque son partenaire la bouscula pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait assurer le spectacle si elle souhaitait continuer à payer son loyer. Elle connaissait le monde impitoyable de Broadway. Elle joua toute la première partie sans tourner son regard vers cette place. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre compte que sa présence n'était que le fruit de sa volonté et de son imagination. Elle s'autorisa un regard à la fin du premier acte. Il était encore là. Quand le rideau fut fermé, elle courut sans sa loge sans attendre. Elle entendait le metteur en scène l'appeler. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler de son inattention du début. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle claqua la porte de sa loge et appuya ses mains sur sa coiffeuse. Elle souffla à de nombreuses reprises puis releva la tête. Elle se vit pâle dans le miroir. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle enleva la photo de son miroir et la retourna. Elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle avait peur que ce soit ça qui lui fasse voir des disparus. Elle se remaquilla rapidement et changea de costume. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. D'ordinaire, ses illusions n'intervenaient que lorsqu'elle était dans son lit. Là, elle était sur scène. Elle ne devait pas avoir de telles illusions. La sonnerie annonçant la reprise du spectacle sonna et elle sortit de sa loge. Elle n'adressa aucun regard aux autres qui la regardaient bizarrement.

Elle était encore la première à monter sur scène. Elle regarda rapidement le public et elle le vit une nouvelle fois. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se figea pas. Elle interpréta son nouveau solo en le regardant dans les yeux. Il lui sourit. Son sourire se propagea jusque dans ses yeux. Pendant le reste de la performance, elle se donna à fond. Elle voulait qu'il la voie comme il l'avait toujours vu. Elle le regarda à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion de son esprit, elle essayait d'atteindre la perfection pour qu'il soit fier d'elle. Quand elle salua le public à la fin de la représentation, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là. Elle avait peur que ce soit une illusion de son cerveau comme lorsqu'elle était seule le soir chez elle. Le rideau se ferma et elle courut dans sa loge. Elle enleva rapidement sa robe qu'elle replaça sur son ceinture pour ne pas l'abimer. Elle enfila rapidement son survêtement et ses baskets. Elle se démaquilla, prit son sac ainsi que son manteau et sortit d'un pas rapide du théâtre. Jamais encore elle n'était partie aussi vite après un spectacle. Au contraire, elle prenait tout son temps pour éviter de se retrouver au milieu des fans qui attendaient chaque jour. Rachel sortit précipitamment sans faire attention au flash et aux cris des fans qui tenaient à avoir une photo avec elle ou simplement un autographe. Elle leur fit un rapide sourire mais ne prit pas la peine de leur adresser de petites excuses. Elle sauta dans le premier taxi disponible. Elle était impatiente. Elle savait que si ce n'était pas une illusion, il l'attendrait devant chez eux. Pendant le court trajet, elle stressa plus encore qu'avant sa première à Broadway. Elle était impatiente de savoir si c'était bien une illusion ou s'il était bien là. Arrivée en bas de chez eux, elle paya le chauffeur et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, trop nerveuse pour attendre l'ascenseur.

Arrivée en haut, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et arriva plus calmement devant la porte de son appartement. Il était là. Elle sourit et courut dans les bras qui lui tendaient. Elle se blottit contre son torse. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa place. Elle sentit sa main relever son visage. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle vit son visage se baisser vers elle. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent avec plaisir celle de Finn. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle prit ses clefs dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Elle le tira par le bras pour l'attirer dans leur appartement. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et se jeta sur lui. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes qu'elle sentit rapidement lui répondre. Elle enleva son manteau alors qu'il en faisait de même avec le sien. Ils se redécouvraient. Les mains de la jeune femme déboutonnaient la chemise qu'il portait alors que les mains de son partenaire se plaçaient sur ses hanches et remontaient petit à petit vers ses seins en emmenant son haut avec elles. Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer comme ils auraient du s'aimer cette dernière année. Rachel avait l'impression d'avoir réintégré son corps. Elle se sentait enfin sereine quand elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était seule dans son lit. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle fut vite trompé par l'arrivé de son homme avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il lui sourit, posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser et passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer encore plus à elle. Ils passèrent la matinée dans le lit à se retrouver. L'après-midi passa et la sonnette sonna pendant qu'ils étaient sous la douche. Rachel s'enroula dans son peignoir en éponge et alla ouvrir la porte après que Finn lui ait demandé de ne dire à personne qu'il était rentré chez eux. Il voulait organiser un diner pour retrouver tout leur famille en même temps. Il voulait leur faire une surprise. C'est avec un sourire qu'elle ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami.

- Kurt ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Rachel ! Je suis content de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur. Y aurait-il un homme derrière tout ça ?

- Peut-être ! Mais je t'en parlerais plus tard. Je veux être sûre d'abord.

- Pas de problème, Rach'. C'est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau.

Rachel ne répondit rien mais lui fit un sourire éclatant. Jamais encore depuis le départ de Finn, ils n'avaient discuté autant. Kurt partit une demi-heure plus tard en laissant Rachel qui se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre pour retrouver son homme. Il s'était endormi. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et entrepris de se préparer pour le spectacle du soir. C'était la dernière représentation avant une trêve de plusieurs semaines pour permettre à l'équipe de partir en vacances. Pour la première fois depuis un an, elle salua tout le monde en arrivant dans les coulisses. Elle se dirigea vers sa loge pour se préparer et en sortit bien avant le levé de rideau. Ses partenaires la regardèrent comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Depuis un an, elle avait prit l'habitude de s'isoler pendant le temps qu'elle passait au théâtre. Du jour au lendemain, elle était redevenue la Rachel Berry-Hudson du début et pas celle qui avait perdu un être cher au combat. Le reste de la soirée passa rapidement. Rachel partit dès le spectacle terminé sans avoir oublié de féliciter ses camarades. Ceux-ci se demandèrent même si la jeune femme allait bien. Elle rentra chez elle, heureuse de retrouver son homme.

Ces moments de bonheur durèrent pendant quelques semaines. Une routine commençait à s'installer. Tous les matins, ils se levaient et passaient la matinée au lit à paresser. Vers midi, ils se levaient. Elle préparait le repas pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Ils mangeaient en se dévorant des yeux. L'après-midi, ils essayaient de varier les activités pour se distraire. Quelques fois, elle sortait avec Kurt. Finn restait chez eux. Il ne sortait que très rarement. Le soir, Finn préparait le diner pendant qu'elle allait se doucher. Ils mangeaient devant la télévision. Le soir, ils se couchaient ensembles où ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre à discuter de tout et de rien. C'est un soir qu'elle finit par lui poser la question de son retour quelques jours après leurs retrouvailles alors qu'elle était couchée sur son torse à écouter les battements de son cœur pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien là. Il lui avait alors tout raconté. Il avait été blessé dans l'explosion de leur base en Afghanistan. Il était le seul survivant. Les autorités américaines l'avaient cru mort parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur les lieux à leur arrivé. L'explosion l'avait propulsé à quelques kilomètres de la base. Il avait été sauvé par une famille afghane qui avait prit soin de lui pendant son rétablissement malgré le peu de moyens financiers qu'il possédait. Quand il fut totalement rétabli, il avait mis du temps pour réunir l'argent nécessaire pour pouvoir revenir aux Etats-Unis. Avant de partir, il avait fait la promesse à cette famille de revenir les remercier. Depuis qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, Rachel ne cessait de bénir cette famille. Elle leur en serait éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé l'homme de sa vie.

Malheureusement, ces moments de bonheur ne pouvaient pas durer. Rachel en avait marre de se cacher de son meilleur ami qui continuait à venir la voir tous les jours. A chaque fois qu'il venait, Finn restait dans la chambre sans faire de bruits. Ils s'étaient disputés à de nombreuses reprises à ce sujet. A chaque fois, elle avait fini par céder et elle n'avait rien dit. Mais elle avait décidé de changer les choses. Elle avait invité Kurt et Blaine un soir sans prévenir Finn. Elle avait passé la journée à cuisiner pour que tout soit parfait. Elle avait mis la table quand il était sous la douche pour ne pas qu'il lui pose de questions. Le brun venait juste de sortir de la douche quand la porte sonna. La brune se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Ses amis se tenaient sur le seuil de l'appartement, attendant qu'elle les autorise à entrer. Elle les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras et les fit entrer.

Les deux garçons enlevèrent leur manteau pour le poser dans l'entrée comme à leur habitude. Rachel les accompagna dans le salon salle à manger. Kurt remarqua immédiatement les quatre assiettes posées sur la table. Il en fit la remarque à Blaine qui lui sourit. Ils avaient donc vu juste. Rachel avait rencontré quelqu'un et avait décidé de leur présenter. Kurt ne se retient que dix minutes avant de poser la question à son amie.

- Rach' ? Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il y a quatre assiettes sur ta table.

- Ah oui. J'ai plus ou moins invité quelqu'un. Il ne devrait pas tarder. D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait.

Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Le couple se regarda perplexe mais aucun des deux ne firent un geste. Ils attendirent patiemment tout en discutant. Pendant ce temps, Rachel avait rejoins sa chambre où Finn était assis sur le lit.

- Tu viens ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Kurt n'est-il pas dans le salon avec Blaine ?

- Si mais ...

- Pas de mais Rachel ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas les voir. Je ne veux voir personne à part toi. Tu aurais du m'en parler.

- Non ! Je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre avec moi. J'en ai marre de me cacher. Tu es revenu. On est marié et je ne veux pas me cacher. Je veux que le monde entier sache qui est l'homme merveilleux qui partage ma vie.

- Et moi, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de mon retour. Je n'ai pas envie d'être considéré comme un déserteur.

- Mais tu n'es pas un déserteur. Tu as été blessé. Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Pour les gens, si.

- Non ! Tu as honte de moi, alors.

- Non, jamais ! Je t'aime Rach'. Mais je ne veux pas sortir.

Rachel allait répondre quand elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle tourna les yeux vers la porte et fondit en larmes quand elle vit son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Après qui tu criais, Rach' ?

- Après lui ! Contre qui tu veux que je cris ?

Kurt regarda la pièce et vit qu'elle était vide en dehors de Blaine qui caressait le dos de la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a personne à part nous dans cette chambre.

- Si. Regarde !

Elle se dégagea de ses amis et alla se placer à côté de Finn qui la prit aussitôt par la taille comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle se blotti contre lui. Elle regarda les deux garçons qui semblaient ne pas la comprendre.

- Kurt. Blaine. C'est Finn !

- Rachel ... Finn n'est pas là. Il est mort depuis un an.

- Non, il est là ! Est-ce que je pourrais faire ça s'il n'était pas là ?

Elle se tourna vers le brun et l'embrassa passionnément. Kurt porta sa main à la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. La brune embrassait l'air passionnément comme si quelqu'un lui répondait. Sauf que personne n'était en face. Il semblait figé et lança un regard de détresse à son époux. Celui-ci comprit le message. Il s'approcha doucement de la brune mais celle-ci était occupée à embrasser l'air. Il posa la main sur son épaule mais elle ne réagit pas. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la décala. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux pour voir que c'était Blaine qui la séparait de son homme. Elle le regarda sans comprendre son geste.

- Finn est mort, Rachel.

- Non ! Il n'est pas mort. Il est là. Il m'a retrouvé. Il m'a tout expliqué. Il est le seul survivant de l'explosion de sa base. Mais les autorités ne l'ont pas retrouvé parce qu'il a été sauvé par une famille afghane. Il me l'a dit. Il est là. Regarde.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle commençait à devenir hystérique. Elle voulait retrouver les bras de son mari mais Blaine ne la lâchait pas.

- Finn ! Ne le laisse pas nous séparer. Fais quelque chose, s'il te plait. S'il te plait. Viens. Aide-moi, s'il te plait. S'il te plait. Finn !

La jeune femme finit par arrêter de se débattre et s'écroula dans les bras de son ami. Il ne voulait pas l'aider. Kurt se rapprocha de son mari qui avait fini par allonger la brune sur son lit. Il se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle se blotti contre lui. Les deux garçons restèrent avec la brune qui pleura de nombreuses heures avant de s'endormir. D'un regard, ils décidèrent de rester.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Je sais. Finn est mort depuis un an. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'en remettre mais elle commence à le voir. Elle était vraiment persuadée qu'il était là. C'est une excellente comédienne mais personne ne peut jouer la détresse comme elle l'a fait ce soir.

- Il faut qu'on prenne un rendez-vous chez un neurologue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon grand-père a commencé à voir ma grand-mère décédée depuis quelques années quand la tumeur s'est déclarée. Je préférais être sûr qu'elle va bien.

- On prendra rendez-vous, chéri. Tout ira bien pour elle. Je veux aussi que tout aille bien pour elle. Carole, elle et toi êtes ma seule famille. Je ne veux pas revivre un nouveau décès.

Blaine ne répondit pas mais se pencha au-dessus de la jeune femme qui dormait pour embrasser son compagnon. Il voulait le rassurer et lui dire que Rachel allait bien mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Le lendemain matin, Rachel se réveilla entouré des ses deux amis. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler des évènements de la veille. Elle réussit à sortir du lit sans les réveiller. Elle chercha Finn dans l'appartement. Elle savait qu'il était là. Kurt et Blaine pouvaient dire et croire ce qu'ils voulaient, elle savait que Finn était en vie et allait bien. Elle le trouva endormi dans le canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit à son tour sans pour autant parler. Elle lui en voulait encore un peu.

- Je suis désolé Rach'. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Je suis fier de toi et de la femme que tu es devenu. Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi Finn.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. C'est à ce moment-là que Blaine sortit de la chambre. Il la vit penché vers le canapé. Il comprit qu'elle voyait encore Finn mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu lui. Il retourna dans la chambre où Kurt se réveillait.

- Elle le voit encore.

- Quoi ?

- Rachel voit encore Finn. Elle était en train d'embrasser le canapé. Je ne pense pas qu'elle mente. Je pense qu'elle le voit vraiment.

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- Quand mon grand-père voyait ma grand-mère, le médecin nous avait dit de lui faire croire qu'on la voyait aussi pour ne pas le perturber. On peut essayer de faire la même chose.

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Blaine le prit dans ses bras mais ne dit rien. Il le laissa pleurer contre lui. Il savait que son époux considérait Rachel comme une sœur. Il avait déjà perdu tellement de personne qu'il ne savait pas si le styliste allait relever la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sécha ses larmes. Il embrassa le plus jeune pour le remercier. Ils sortirent main dans la main pour aller retrouver Rachel qui était blotti dans le canapé.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Bien dormi ?

- Plutôt oui. Et toi ?

- Ca peut aller. Mais je suis contente de retrouver les bras de mon homme. Pas que je n'aime pas les vôtres mais je préfère les siens.

Elle se tourna vers l'endroit où elle était blottie en le regardant amoureusement. Les garçons ne dirent rien. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Rachel remplit l'assiette destinée à Finn. Le couple de garçon ne dirent rien mais se regardèrent, décidé à prendre rendez-vous avec un neurologue le plus vite possible. Le couple partit un peu plus tard dans la matinée.

Les jours qui suivirent, Rachel vivait sur un petit nuage. Kurt et Blaine semblaient avoir prit en compte le retour de Finn. Ils semblaient même heureux de le revoir. Ils venaient tous les jours et restaient avec eux jusque tard dans la nuit. Les représentations n'avaient toujours pas reprit. Un matin, les garçons arrivèrent chez Rachel en lui disant de se préparer en prétextant une journée shopping. Toutefois, ils avaient réussir à obtenir un rendez-vous chez un neurologue réputé sans lui en parler. La jeune femme eut du mal à se séparer de Finn qui ne souhaitait pas venir une fois de plus. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le faire sortir de chez eux. Elle monta dans la voiture de Blaine. Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire dans quel centre commercial ils se rendaient. Elle commença à s'agiter quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le parking d'un hôpital. Blaine ouvrit la porte pour la laisser sortir mais elle refusa. Elle avait comprit. Ils ne croyaient pas au retour de Finn et la prenait pour une folle. Kurt ouvrit la deuxième portière et se glissa à ses côtés.

- Je ne sortirais pas, Kurt. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous aillez pu me faire ça. Je ne suis pas folle.

- Tu n'es pas folle, Rach'. J'en suis sûr. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Finn est mort depuis un an. Il ne peut pas être revenu.

- Si, il est revenu.

- Prouve moi que j'ai tord. Descend de cette voiture et allons voir le médecin. Il nous dira qui de nous avait raison.

Rachel sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière.

- Je vous prouverais à tous les deux que j'ai raison. Finn est revenu. Il est dans notre appartement à l'heure où je te parle.

Elle partit d'un pas conquérant vers l'accueil. Le couple la suivit. Kurt savait exactement comment lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait. Il suffisait de lui dire qu'elle avait tord pour qu'elle remue terre et ciel pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. La secrétaire de l'accueil lui indiqua la salle d'attente. Elle prit ses écouteurs dans son sac à main et les posa sur ses oreilles en allumant son iPod. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre et encore moins les écouter. Elle attendait depuis déjà une heure quand elle commença à s'impatienter.

- Je te préviens Kurt Hummel-Anderson, si je ne suis pas dans ce cabinet d'ici une demi-heure, je rentre chez moi. J'en ai plus que marre d'attendre pour finalement m'entendre dire que j'ai raison.

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'espérer que leur tour vienne avant que la brune décide de partir. Ses vœux furent exhaussés dix minutes plus tard quand la secrétaire les appela. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet du médecin.

- Bonjour. Alors, quel est la raison de votre visite ?

- Mes amis, ici présents, prétendent que je vois un mort. Hors, je sais qu'il est en vie et qu'il est avec moi.

- Cette personne ne vous a pas accompagné ?

- Vous voyez bien que nous sommes que quatre dans cette pièce. Il est resté dans notre appartement. Ces deux amis ont parlé d'une journée shopping et Finn déteste le shopping.

- Finn ? C'est le nom de la personne que vos deux amis pensent mort ?

- Oui. Finn Hudson. Mon mari. Vous me croyez ou vous pensez comme eux ?

- Je ne pense rien Madame Hudson. Je ne connais pas personnellement votre mari. J'aimerais vous posez des questions. Messieurs, pouvez-vous attendre dehors ?

Les deux garçons sortirent pour laisser Rachel seule avec le médecin. Ils craignaient le pire. Dans le cabinet, Rachel était assise et attendait que le médecin lui pose ses questions.

- Alors, Madame Hudson, pourquoi pensez-vous que vos deux amis vous disent que votre époux est mort.

- Parce qu'on le croyait mort. Il est soldat.

- Comment est-il revenu dans votre vie ?

- Il était en Afghanistan. Sa base a explosé et son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. L'armée nous a alors dit qu'il est probablement mort lors de l'explosion. J'y au cru pendant une année. Un soir, je l'ai vu dans le public. Je suis comédienne à Broadway. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait encore d'une illusion de mon cerveau. Quand je suis rentrée, il attendait devant notre porte.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a expliqué comment il s'en était sorti ?

- Bien sur ! Je me suis posée la question au début. Il était de service au moment de l'explosion. Il a été touché et propulsé à plusieurs kilomètres. Alors qu'il était blessé, une famille afghane l'a soigné. Dès qu'il l'a pu, il a prit le premier vol pour New-York. C'est aussi simple que ça.

- Il n'est jamais parti depuis son retour ? Il ne vous a pas paru différent ?

- Non, il est toujours resté avec moi. Oui, il est différent mais qui ne le serait pas après avoir vécu la guerre ?

- Bien sur.

- Vous me croyez, docteur ?

- J'aimerais que vous passiez un scanner.

- Donc vous ne me croyez pas ?

- Je veux juste m'assurer pour que tout aille bien pour vous.

Le médecin appela le service radiographie pour leur demander quand un rendez-vous était disponible pour un scanner dans les plus brefs délais. Heureusement pour lui, un patient venait d'annuler un rendez-vous et le scanner était libre. Rachel sortit du cabinet avec l'ordonnance en main. Kurt et Blaine attendait juste devant la porte.

- Je dois passez un scanner.

- Quand ?

- Tout de suite.

Rachel partit dans la direction donnée par le médecin. Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent et voulurent la suivre mais ils furent stoppé par le médecin.

- Messieurs, j'aimerais vous parler de Madame Hudson. Suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Kurt commença à paniquer en entrant de nouveau dans le cabinet. Son amie n'allait pas bien sinon le neurologue ne l'aurait pas envoyé faire un scanner pendant qu'il discutait avec eux. Il envoya rapidement un message à Rachel pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient dans le cabinet et qu'ils la rejoignaient le plus vite possible en espérant qu'elle n'en profite pas pour partir.

- Est-ce que vous êtes de la famille de Madame Hudson ?

- Rachel est ma belle-sœur et ma meilleure amie. Je la considère comme une sœur. L'homme qu'elle dit voir était mon frère. Enfin, sa mère a épousé mon père il y a quelques années.

- D'accord. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions la concernant.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est malade ?

- Je préfère réserver mon jugement. Répondez juste à mes questions le plus sincèrement possible. Comment vous êtes vous rendu compte que Madame Hudson n'allait pas bien.

- Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Finn, elle est différente. Elle était comme morte de l'intérieur. Rien ne semble l'atteindre. Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle allait mieux. On pensait qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à passer à autre chose. On ne s'est pas inquiétait. Un soir, elle nous a invités à manger. Quand on a vu les quatre assiettes, on s'est dit qu'elle voulait nous présenter cette personne. Je lui ai posé la question. Elle nous a confirmé voir quelqu'un. Elle a été dans sa chambre et elle a commencé à crier comme si elle se disputait avec une personne. On a été voir et c'est là qu'elle nous a dit se disputer avec son mari.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- On n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Elle embrassait l'air comme si elle embrassait quelqu'un. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras où elle s'est débattue tout en continuant à l'appeler. Elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras. Elle a fini par s'endormir. On est resté avec elle toute la nuit. Quand je me suis levé le lendemain, elle embrassait le canapé. Elle semblait encore convaincue qu'il était là.

- Cette histoire s'est passée quand ?

- Il y a quelques semaines. Quatre ou cinq à peu près.

- Comment se comporte-t-elle ?

- Elle agit comme si Finn était là. Elle remplit tous les jours son assiette. Elle se blotti dans le canapé comme si elle se blottissait contre quelqu'un. Elle agit vraiment comme s'il était là.

- Il n'y a pas un évènement qui aurait pu déclencher ces visions ?

- Non ... Je ne pense pas ... C'était l'anniversaire de son décès il y a presque deux mois si je peux m'exprimer ainsi mais sinon non.

Le neurologue resta silencieux. Après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable, il leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre leur amie tout en précisant qu'il voulait les revoir dès que le scan était passé. Blaine et Kurt se dépêchent d'aller dans le service radiologie et furent soulagé de voir la jeune femme assise sur un fauteuil dans la salle d'attente.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Nous poser des questions. Je suis content de voir que tu es venu passer le scan.

- Je veux vous prouver que j'ai raison, Kurt.

- Tu es déjà passé ?

- Je viens de sortir. Ils m'ont demandé de patienter quelques minutes. Ils vont me donner les résultats et après, on pourra partir.

- Le neurologue veut qu'on passe le revoir avec les résultats.

Rachel ne répondit pas mais elle commençait doucement à s'énerver. Elle allait bien. Ses deux amis pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle avait raison. Son mari était revenu dans sa vie et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher. C'est peut-être eux qui devraient passer des examens, pas elle. Tous les trois patientèrent près d'une demi-heure avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne les voir pour leur annoncer que les résultats se trouvaient sur le bureau du neurologue et qu'il les attendait. Les deux hommes durent trainer Rachel qui avait marre de toute cette mascarade et qui ne se gênait pas pour leur faire remarquer. Une fois arrivée dans le bureau du médecin, Rachel s'assit lourdement sur le siège qu'on lui désignait pendant que Kurt et Blaine s'installèrent de chaque côté de la brune. Le médecin s'assit sur son fauteuil et regarda la jeune femme.

- Madame Hudson, j'ai vos résultats.

- Enfin ! Dites à ces deux hommes que je vais bien.

- Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Quoi ?

- Vos amis ont eu raison de vous emmener ici. Vos résultats ne sont pas bons du tout. Vous avez une tumeur au cerveau. C'est elle qui vous fait voir votre mari. Malheureusement, la votre est à un stade avancé. Si on ne fait rien, vous pourrez en mourir. Heureusement, des traitements existent ainsi qu'une opération ...

- Non ! Je ne suis pas malade. Mon mari est en vie. Je le sais. Je le sens. Ah, je sais ! C'est une caméra cachée.

- Rach' ...

- Non ! Je refuse de vous voir me dire que mon mari est mort alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas malade. Croyez ce que vous voulez mais je connais la vérité.

Rachel se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment du cabinet. Elle courut hors de l'hôpital pour attraper le premier bus. Elle rentra chez elle aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Une fois dans leur appartement, elle courut dans les bras de son mari où elle pleura de longues heures. Finn la garda dans ses bras tout ce temps. Elle finit par se calmer petit à petit.

- Ils disent que je suis folle. Ils disent que tu n'es pas avec moi. Ils disent que tu es mort. Moi, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu es là avec moi. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent mais je connais la vérité.

Finn ne répondit pas et se contenta de la serrer plus fort encore contre lui. Rachel finit par s'endormir contre lui. Les jours qui suivirent, elle ne sortit pas de chez elle et elle ne reçue aucune visite de ses deux amis. Elle due se résoudre à sortir quand les représentations de sa pièce reprirent. Le metteur en scène voulait modifier quelque peu le spectacle pour donner envie aux spectateurs de revenir. Elle partait donc le matin pour aller répéter et ne revenait que le soir après la représentation. Le premier soir, elle fut surprise de voir Kurt dans sa loge en sortant de scène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te voir. Tony m'a laissé entrer.

- Il n'aurait pas du. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir. Je suis encore en colère après ce que tu m'as fait. Alors, sors de cette loge avant que je n'appelle la sécurité pour qu'ils viennent te sortir d'ici.

- Tu ne me feras pas partir, Rach'. Je suis venu pour m'excuser. On n'aurait pas du t'emmener chez le médecin sans te prévenir mais tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Excuse-moi.

- Je vais bien, Kurtie. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas croire au retour de ton frère ?

- Crois-moi, j'aimerais que tu dises la vérité. Finn me manque tous les jours mais les faits sont là. Finn est mort depuis un an, maintenant. Ce que tu vois, ce ne sont que des illusions liés à la tumeur qui compresse ton cerveau.

- Prouve le moi alors.

- Rentrons chez toi. Tu verras.

Rachel se changea rapidement et tous deux se prirent la direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme sans dire un mot. Arrivée chez elle, la brune prit son mari dans ses bras pendant que Kurt la regarda. La chanteuse se tourna vers le styliste en restant dans les bras de son mari.

- Maintenant, prouve-moi qu'il n'est qu'une illusion.

- Finn est avec toi ?

- Oui !

Kurt ne répondit pas mais sortit son téléphone portable pour la prendre en photo. Rachel se blotti encore plus contre le torse de son mari. Une fois la photo prise, Rachel se détacha de Finn pour regarder la photo. Elle se figea en la voyant.

- Tu vois ? Tu es blotti contre le vent. Finn n'est pas avec toi. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas, Rach'. Tu es malade. Tu as besoin d'aide.

- Non ! Finn était là. Pourquoi il n'est pas sur la photo ?

- Parce qu'il n'est plus avec nous. Il est parti rejoindre son père et mon père. Je suis certain qu'il veille sur toi de là où il est. Tu vas guérir, Rach'. Il suffit juste que tu retourne voir le médecin. Il va t'aider.

- Je ne veux pas aller mieux.

- Quoi ?

- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, je ne veux pas aller mieux. Je me sens heureuse quand il est là. Ca fait un an que je n'ai pas ressentit ça. Je ne veux pas entamer un traitement qui me fera perdre mes cheveux et qui m'enlèvera mon bonheur.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Rach'. Il faut que tu suives ces traitements. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'y survivrais pas.

- Tu arriveras à t'en remettre, Kurtie. Blaine sera là avec toi. Vous réussirez à avoir votre enfant. Tout ira bien pour toi et pour lui.

Kurt prit la brune dans ses bras. Elle sentait les larmes de son ami couler sur son épaule mais elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle était décidée à rester comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son illusion et redevenir malheureuse. Si la conséquence était la mort, alors elle mourrait. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Elle savait que ses pères s'en remettraient. Kurt avait Blaine. Elle était certaine que bientôt un adorable bébé viendrait illuminer leurs journées. En partant, elle ne serait plus un fardeau pour eux. Kurt finit par la laisser seule chez elle. Il retourna chez lui où son mari l'attendait. Il pleura le reste de la nuit blotti entre ses bras.

Les semaines passèrent rapidement. La maladie se répandait de plus en plus vite. Rachel fut obligée de tout avouer aux producteurs du spectacle et démissionna. Elle restait toute la journée chez elle avec l'illusion de la présence de son mari à ses côtés. Un matin, Kurt entra chez son amie et la retrouva morte dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme se réveilla dans l'auditorium de son lycée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Quand elle s'était endormie, elle était dans son lit à New-York. Elle était sûre d'avoir mis son vieux pyjama usé et non pas cette magnifique robe blanche. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas sur la scène. Soudain, une musique retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Finn. Il était là. Avec un sourire, elle courut vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas une illusion, cette fois ?

- Je suis aussi réel que possible.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent celle du jeune homme, la brune sentit un feu d'artifice dans son ventre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle crut enfin son meilleur ami. Finn était bien mort. Elle était morte. Ils finirent par détacher leurs lèvres mais elle resta dans ses bras.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Je pensais que tu avais reconnus l'April Rhodes Auditorium.

- Finn !

- C'est ton endroit préféré. Tu t'es réveillé dans ton endroit préféré au monde pour que tu ne sois pas trop chamboulé. On peut aller où on veut ou voir qui on veut mais les vivants ne peuvent pas nous voir. J'étais avec toi à chaque moment. J'aurais tellement voulu te prendre dans mes bras pour te dire que tout va bien.

- On peut vraiment aller où on veut et voir qui on veut ?

- Oui. Il te suffit de penser à la personne ou à l'endroit et tu t'y rends instantanément.

- J'ai envie d'aller voir Kurt.

- Concentre-toi sur lui. Tu le trouveras.

Rachel ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son meilleur ami. Elle pouvait sentir toute sa détresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à Kurt. Le styliste était en larme dans les bras de son mari alors que Carole se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de faire du café.

- Bonjour Rachel. Je suis content de te voir même si j'aurais aimé te voir avec quelques cheveux blancs.

- Bonjour Burt.

- Mon amour, j'aimerais te présenter mon père et la mère de Kurt.

Rachel se tourna vers son mari qui lui prit la main pour l'emmener devant deux personnes qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Une belle femme se tenait devant elle. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était la mère de son meilleur ami. Elle avait les mêmes traits fins que lui et elle paraissait d'une infinie douceur. A ces côtés se tenaient l'homme qu'elle avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises dans les albums photos de la famille Hudson. Elle sera la main des deux personnes en face d'elle en souriant. Elle se tourna vers Kurt qui se préparaient à sortir avec Blaine et Carole. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Avec curiosité, elle les suivit jusque dans un petit cimetière de Lima qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir enterré Finn. Devant la tombe ouverte se trouvait ses pères ainsi que tous ses amis, y compris ceux qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis quelques années. Elle fut touché de voir tout le Glee Club était réunis pour lui dire au revoir, y compris Quinn qui était enceinte de presque neuf mois et Santana et Brittany qui voyageaient aux quatre coins du monde ou encore Rory qui était venu d'Irlande dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle. Des barrières de sécurité avaient été dressé où la foule s'entassait dans un silence religieux.

- Tu ne devrais pas assister à ça.

- Si !

Finn ne dit rien de plus mais la prit dans ses bras. Il savait à quel point c'était dur de voir ses proches pleurer sa mort. Mais il serait là pour elle. Les larmes commencèrent à couler alors que chacun écoutait les discours de ses amis. Quand Kurt prit la parole, les pleures de Rachel redoublèrent.

- Rachel. Mon amie. Ma sœur. J'ai beaucoup pleuré depuis que tu as pris ta décision. Encore aujourd'hui, je pleurais avant de venir. Mais je suis là devant toi et je n'ai plus envie de pleurer. J'ai même envie de sourire. Je suis sûr que là où tu es, tu es heureuse. C'est ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais retrouver Finn. C'est tout ce que je voulais pour toi. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que ton seul bonheur, c'est Finn. Tu vas énormément me manquer. Tu me manques déjà. Tous les jours, je pense à toi. Tu as changé ma vie bien plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Sans toi, je ne serais pas devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu m'as toujours encouragé pour que je me dépasse et que je me batte. J'espère vraiment que tu ais eu l'impression que je te rendais l'appareil parce que c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire toute ma vie. J'aurais aimé que tu restes encore un peu avec moi mais je sais que tu es là, quelque part. Je t'aime. Continue à chanter. Sois prête pour notre prochain duel de diva.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurtie, je serais prête mais le plus tard possible.

Rachel regarda son corps entrer sous terre. C'était fini. Elle avait définitivement disparu du monde des vivants. Elle resta encore quelques heures où elle regarda les employés mortuaires refermer sa tombe et observa sa pierre tombale. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi au moment où elle avait organisé l'enterrement de Finn. Deux noms et deux dates y étaient inscrits. _Finn Christopher Hudson, 1994-2019. Rachel Barbra Hudson née Berry, 1994-2020._ Au dessus de leurs deux noms étaient collé une reproduction de leur photo de mariage. Rachel la regarda une nouvelle fois avant de se retourner vers Finn.

- Tu ne m'avais pas promis de m'emmener à Paris ?

Finn sourit, la prit dans ses bras avant de penser à la ville des amoureux où ils auraient du passer leur lune de miel. Même s'ils n'étaient plus vivants, l'éternité leur appartenait.

_Un an plus tard._

- Nous sommes tous réunis pour l'inauguration de l'auditorium du lycée McKinley. Après près de six mois de travaux, je suis heureux de proposer aux élèves du lycée un endroit où toute leur créativité artistique pourra s'exprimer. Gageons qu'il leur apportera autant qu'à celle dont il porte désormais le nom. Pour couper le ruban, j'appelle Monsieur Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

Kurt donna sa fille qu'il portait dans ses bras à son mari pour s'approcher du principal du lycée McKinley. Tant de chose avait changé en un an. Presqu'un mois après avoir enterré sa meilleure amie, il avait apprit que leur mère porteuse était enceinte. Neuf mois plus tard, Rachel Elisabeth Hummel-Anderson était née. Il avait tenu à appeler sa fille ainsi. Blaine avait comprit et accepté. Pour Kurt, il lui restait une part de Rachel avec lui. Il prit les ciseaux que lui tendait l'homme devant lui. A côté de Blaine se trouvait tous les membres des New Directions originaux ainsi que leurs familles. Leroy et Hiram Berry étaient également présents ainsi que Carole Hummel. Tous souriaient alors que Kurt finissait de couper le ruban.

- Je déclare le Rachel Berry-Hudson Auditorium officiellement ouvert.

La salle applaudit. Cependant, personne n'avait conscience que deux personnes étaient là pour les observer.

- Avoue que ça te plaît de savoir que l'Auditorium porte ton nom.

- J'avoue que c'est gratifiant. Mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est de voir nos amis heureux. Et j'aime encore plus être avec toi.

Finn se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se plaça dans son dos et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Rachel Berry-Hudson avait une mort de rêve.

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour toute incohérence médicale. Je ne fais pas d'études de médecine et encore moins en médecine neurologique. Signalez-moi toute incohérence que vous pourriez remarquer._

_Ca vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_A bientôt, Nessouille A._


End file.
